1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a sight device that is designed and built for firearms, especially heavy and medium size machine guns, for the purpose of all armed forces, hunters, and police departments. A sight device offers a very large field of view design that provides rapid target acquisition for both stationary and moving targets. In addition, a sighting device also provides pin-point accuracy, which ensures every round is on target to ultimately suppress enemies faster, reduce collateral damage, and conserve ammunition. To provide such pin-point accuracy, a digital machinegun optic (DMO) comes with a bullet drop compensation mount (BDCM), which allows shooters to install the mount easily and quickly to any firearms, such as medium and heavy machineguns. The digital machinegun optic (DMO) can be easily and quickly converted into a universal machinegun optic (a red dot sight) and/or an all weather machinegun optic (a thermal sight) due to its modular design.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Iron sights are commonly used by shooters for aiming firearms such as rifles, or medium and heavy machine guns. Each iron sight requires the shooter to align a rear and front sights of a rifle along with the target, which requires trainings and shooting skills.
Dot sights were developed for the purpose of offering rapid target acquisition of both stationary and moving targets with limited training. A sight can easily convert non-experienced shooter into a skilled marksman. A sight is also commonly known as a non-magnifying reflector (or reflex) sight that is mounted on firearms to provide the shooter an aiming indication in the form of a red dot or a red dot with a circle. Sights are designed and developed to offer shooters, such as sportsmen, hunters, policemen and soldiers the ability to acquire and engage target or targets quickly and effectively. Sights are user friendly devices in the sense that it only requires the shooter to aim the red dot on the target and upon pulling the trigger, a projectile will impact the point of aim.
A dot sight comes with a red light-emitting diode (LED) at the focus of the collimating optics to generate a light that is visible to the human eye. A visible dot remains parallel to a bore of the firearm no matter what position the human eye is in relative to the dot sight.
A dot sight can also use an infrared light source at the focus of the collimating optics to generate a light that is invisible to the human eye. By using an IR coating technology, an illuminated reticle will then be visible at the lens that stays in alignment with the weapon. The dot sight then may be attached to the weapon regardless of eye position (i.e., parallax free).
A very large field of view design enables the shooter to keep both eyes open during operation to enable an unlimited field of view at any distance. The eye relief is also unlimited, which means that the shooter's eye position behind the sight does not affect how well the shooter sees the target.
Shooting with both eyes open offers the shooter enhanced situational awareness to allow the possibility to deal with multiple targets. A dot sight helps a shooter become an effective marksman offering ability to aim accurately and quickly under any extreme or stressful conditions.